


Christmas Time and Tears

by Heckyheck_Icravedeath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heckyheck_Icravedeath/pseuds/Heckyheck_Icravedeath
Summary: For most people Christmas was full of happiness and family time. They would laugh and open well thought out gifts for each other. Dinner would be delicious and dessert would be even better. That was for most people.Tony Stark wasn’t included in that category. He was going to be alone on Christmas and it sucked. Usually he wouldn’t be alone, but two years ago his only family split and he hasn’t spoken to any of them since. Sure he had Pepper, Happy, and Rhodes, but Pepper was on a business trip and Happy was with her. Rhodes was out of town visiting his family which he was invited to go, but he didn’t want to crash their family time. He had Peter too, but the kid was with his aunt and again he wasn’t going to crash their family time.So this year it was just him and a bottle of whiskey that was brand new. That was the only thing he had at this point. Everyone else hated him and he couldn't really blame them. He didn't even like himself.





	Christmas Time and Tears

For most people Christmas was full of happiness and family time. They would laugh and open well thought out gifts for each other. Dinner would be delicious and dessert would be even better. That was for most people. 

Tony Stark wasn’t included in that category. He was going to be alone on Christmas and it sucked. Usually he wouldn’t be alone, but two years ago his only family split and he hasn’t spoken to any of them since. Sure he had Pepper, Happy, and Rhodes, but Pepper was on a business trip and Happy was with her. Rhodes was out of town visiting his family which he was invited to go, but he didn’t want to crash their family time. He had Peter too, but the kid was with his aunt and again he wasn’t going to crash their family time. 

So this year it was just him and a bottle of whiskey that was brand new. That was the only thing he had at this point. Everyone else hated him and he couldn't really blame them. He didn't even like himself. 

Tony wished he could change the past. He wished he had better control over his emotions, if he did maybe the Avengers would have still be a team. Maybe he would have still had his family. Maybe he would have been happy on Christmas. 

He let out a sigh and opened the bottle of alcohol. He poured the carmel colored drink into a small glass and took a sip. It burned his throat, but it tasted amazing. 

Pepper would be mad at him for this. He told her he wouldn't drink anymore, but it was hard to quit. Especially since he was in a dark pit of despair. It was his only escape from feeling all the pain that had been stabbing at him for two years. Pepper told him she understood that, but she said it wasn't healthy. Tony knew that, but half the things he did weren't healthy so did it really matter? He could hear Natasha’s voice telling him to stop because if he didn't she'd pour every last drop of alcohol down the sink. He let out a laugh, but the sound got caught in his throat and his eyes filled with tears. 

Why did he have to miss them all so much? They probably didn't miss him and they all probably have moved on by now. Why did he have to be stuck on them like this? It had been two years, one would think he would be over it and ready to start the new part of his life, but no. That's not at all what was happening and he hated it.

It was kind of pathetic. Tony couldn't even count on one hand how many times he has cried himself to sleep. What adult cries themself to sleep every night? No adult because they have their lives together and have families unlike him. 

He really had tried to go talk to someone. Pepper had begged him and begged him because she was worried about him. So he did and it didn't work. The advice he got was things along the lines of, “I understand what you’re going through, you need to just let go.” Or “It all gets easier with time, don't worry.” Sure people lose their best friends and such, but no one understands losing the only people who ever have a shit about them. His parents were never there for him. Ever. He met the Avengers and suddenly there was hope. Suddenly people cared about him and did everything they could to make sure he was okay. On top of that, don't tell him it gets easier with time because it doesn't. If anything it gets harder. He had started to blame himself as soon as Steve and Bucky turned their backs and walked out of that bunker in Siberia. It was his fault and no one could convince him it wasn't. He then started to realize the pain never really goes away. It is there twenty-four seven and he was almost used to it now. Almost. There was still a sharp pain in his heart whenever someone mentioned the other Avengers that he could never get used to. Someone could be drinking at a coffee shop with their friend as he passed by and say, “Steve.” The billionaire would turn and except to see his Steve. He knew it never would be, but he still turned to look every single time. It was the same with other names. There would be a “Natasha.” Or a “Bruce.” He would get his hopes up just to be disappointed when it wasn't the redhead or his science buddy. 

Living in the tower probably wasn’t good for him. Memories crash over him like waves in every single room. He couldn't escape it. No matter how hard he willed himself to think about something else. It never worked. They plagued his thoughts day and night and he was so close to being pushed over the edge. That's why he didn't sleep anymore. Nightmares were there every time he let his eyes fall shut. He eventually he would pass out from exhaustion, but then only a few hours later would wake up crying or screaming because of those nightmares. Nothing could get them out of his head except for drinking. So that's what he did. He would drink and drink and drink. That was until Pepper sat him down and they had a long talk. Now he only drank a few times a month. Tonight being one of those times because he had nothing better to do

Tony pulled himself from his thoughts and stood up. He headed to the kitchen because he was hungry. That was the other thing he did that was unhealthy. He rarely ate, only when Pepper or Rhodes forced him to. The other times he ate were because the dull aching in his stomach would force him to eat. 

The fridge had a ton of food in it, thanks to Pepper. He pulled out some ham and made himself a sandwich which he ate in record timing. He was about to go back into his lab and drink some more whiskey when Friday alerted him that someone was at the door. He let out a sigh and made his way to the front of the tower to see who was visiting him on Christmas. Why would anyone visit him anyway? 

He arrived at the door and was surprised to find Peter Parker standing there. When the door opened the teen turned to him with a smile. “Hey Mr. Stark!” 

“Hey kid. What are you doing here?” Tony couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. Peter was the thing that had kept him going through these two years. That kid always knew how to make him smile, even if he was in the worst of moods. 

“I'm here to get you.” 

“Get me for what?” 

“To come have Christmas with May and me.” That surprised Tony. 

“What? Why?” The teen gave him a look. 

“Because I know you’re alone and I don't want you to be alone on Christmas. Plus you’re part of my family now.” He wasn't expecting that at all. 

“Kid you’re part of my family too.” Tony grinned and so did Peter. He ruffled the boy’s brown curls and stepped out of the door. “Alright let's go. I'm tired of being in this tower.” Peter nodded and they walked to the Parker household. 

When they got there May was hurrying around the kitchen, getting everything ready. She looked up when the door shut behind them and smiled. “You got him to come?” Tony snorted and Peter smiled while shaking his head. 

“It wasn't that hard actually.” 

“Wow, you have a heart.” 

“Okay May, I see how it is.” The billionaire glared at her, but the smile on his lips ruined the effect of it. 

There was a lot of food that was beyond delicious. They all ate as much as they could and joked around. 

Tony felt genuinely happy and it was amazing. It was amazing to have a family that was there to comfort him, make him laugh, and just hang out with him because they enjoyed his company. 

Hanging out with Peter and May made him realize how much he actually loved them. At first he didn't really care much for the kid, but as they spent more time together it's like he was a father to the teen and he wouldn't want it any other way. This was perfect to him and he would never ever let them go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm here with a sad, but happy story and I would like to apologize for this being so shitty. I've had a rough couple of days because I'm a stupid fucktard, but it's fine:). Anyway thanks for reading this and still liking me after whatever this disappointment is. Love you all!


End file.
